UFO-Alien Database:V is for Victory!
Note: This article is NOT directly about the [[w:c:v|'V''' television series]], but it may draw from some of its concepts.'' V is for Victory! concerns the current Reptilian presence on Earth. Awareness Hunted: Engineer Sinks Shaft Under Fort Moore Hill to Find Maze of Tunnels and Priceless Treasures of Legendary Inhabitants — Jean Bosquet|link=Lizard People's Catacomb City]] In December 1933, Edith Elden Robinson stated in the newspaper “American Society for Psychic Research” that she was aware of an underground base under the city of angels. In part she claimed, “A vast city lay under Los Angeles, with massive tunnels that stretch right out to the coast. They had been constructed by a vanished race who had needed protection from the air and access to the sea!”Shapeshifting Reptilian Aliens Ruling The Earth? 16 Oct 2016, by Marcus Lowth In 1934, the Los Angeles Times ran a front-page story on an underground tunnel excavation led by Warren Schubert.LA Times, Jan. 29, 1934: Lizard Peolpe’s Catacomb City (Download in PDF form here) Shufelt said that he had been made aware of the underground city following a conversation with a Hopi chief in Arizona. According to the story, a reptilian race – who were far more technologically advanced than we are today – had built the underground city thousands of years ago. Although the city of Los Angeles had given Schubert permission to proceed with the dig, shortly after the story ran, the project was shut down and the tunnels were sealed shut.Modern-Day Sightings of Reptilian Humanoids by J. Frater Eyes wide open In a remote cabin in the south of Sweden, on 16 December 1999, Ole K. and his friend E. F. had experienced an encounter with a reptilian who is referred to as Lacerta. She had revealed herself with the intention for humans to come to an understanding—that they are intellectually not alone on this planet Earth. The conversation between Lacerta and the Swedish men are documented in the The Lacerta Files. She describes her appearance, reptilian background, and the culture of the reptilians who have lived on Earth for millions of years, as an evolved species of Saurian. She discusses Human origins and a past good relationship with the reptilians, that had all of the sudden changed with the indoctrinations of (from , "friendship"). About three weeks later, Lacerta appears again to them on 8 January 2000, in which she further discloses information about an ancient astronaut presence currently on Earth, and how our many governments are concealing said presence. A remote view On 22 May 1984, the US (DIA) engaged in the Star Gate Project with an inquiry as to what may have happened 1 million years ago—on the planet Mars.CIA.gov, Mars Exploration: 22-May-1984 The subject viewer described large pyramidal structures that serve as protection from outside storms. The Viewer described different chambers throughout the structures. The Viewer discovered a group of ancient people as being very tall, large and thin. “They look thin because of their height” and they dress in a real light silk, “cut to fit”. The viewer states that they are "dying". They give the impression of being "philosophic" and are looking for a way to survive. They are waiting for "something to return or something coming with the answer..." A group of them had gone to find a new place to live, "like a long way". The group that embarked on their journey 1 MYA, are described as being in a "larger boat" with "very rounded walls, and shiny metal." Michael Salla referred to this description as a “Spaceark”. The 1984 Viewer also mentioned that a remainder of the 'ancient people' are left behind—"waiting". In The Lost Book of Enki by Zecharia Sitchin, the IGIGI are exiled to Mars before the Anunnaki's arrival to Earth about a million years ago. This is also attested in the Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary), where some million years ago, the Illojiim (Anunnaki) come to Earth. From the Anunnaki, many mythologies stem—most notably the , based on from the meaning "friendship". This motif carries into the Friendship Case of Nordic Space Brothers. References